<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my heart could sacrifice everything (for you) by sufianas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963060">my heart could sacrifice everything (for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianas/pseuds/sufianas'>sufianas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianas/pseuds/sufianas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin could lay his life down for crown prince kim junmyeon without a second thought; he has given his youth, his adulthood, his all to the crown prince all in the name of duty. what jongin has left is his heart, and he finds that has always been junmyeon's to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>(Originally written for Tinysparks Challenge 6)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my heart could sacrifice everything (for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>You are his eyes and his ears, Jongin. You must become the one His Highness trusts the most,</i> the voice echoes in his ear. Time has not been kind, for the commanding tone he remembers has been replaced with the gravel and exhaustion of an old man. Yet, it possesses gravitas; the same gravitas Jongin remembers from his childhood. </p><p>Much has changed since the passing of his grandfather: for starters, Jongin is no longer the pre-pubescent child with uncoordinated limbs. He has filled out nicely over the years, his exercise regimen and job prevents from letting himself go. Scrawny limbs have been replaced with hard, sinewy muscle. </p><p>“Jongin,” the voice which calls to him is sleep-ridden, and Jongin feels his heart crumble. “Come back to bed, it’s an order.”</p><p>A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, eyes crinkling. The petulance in his voice reminds Jongin of a child; a demanding child. He pulls away from the balcony railing, the scenic estate bathed in moonlight now in his periphery. “Of course, your Highness.”</p><p>When Jongin re-enters his humble quarters, he is greeted to a vixen in his sheets. Crown Prince Kim Junmyeon is a sight to behold, his skin glinting against the lantern on Jongin’s bedside. The moonlight which filters through his curtains casts shadow against his regal face; they play upon his cheekbones, and Jongin feels the air leave his lungs. His royal robes lay haphazardly on the floor; in fact, Jongin thinks he’s stepping on them and immediately shifts to the side.</p><p>Junmyeon smiles.</p><p>Jongin feels the air leave his lungs. Being in love with the crown prince is no different to being struck by an arrow; his knees are unsteady under the weight of his heart, and no amount of comprehension will ever be able to put into words how Jongin feels when Junmyeon looks at him. A fraud, that is who Kim Jongin is; coal masquerading as a diamond in the rough. He is ordinary, completely and utterly so, but when Junmyeon looks at him with that look in his eyes, the way he is looking at him now, Jongin feels special. As if he could become a diamond under the heat of Junmyeon’s gaze.</p><p>“I can hear you thinking from all the way over there,” Junmyeon drawls. “The wrinkle in your forehead may become permanent, my love, if you keep doing so.”</p><p>“And then you will have to find new eye candy to warm your body at night, isn’t it so?”</p><p>“You wound me, Jongin.” He watches as Junmyeon straightens, sitting up in the bed as the sheets pool around his waist. As more of him is exposed to the flickering candlelight, Jongin can’t help but trace the marks of their debauchery: the teeth marks along the column of Junmyeon’s neck as Jongin claimed him for himself, the scratches dragging along Junmyeon’s toned biceps as Jongin gripped him, begging to be fucked harder, <i>faster.</i> </p><p>His cheeks flush and he follows when the crown prince beckons with a simple flick of his wrist. Jongin crawls onto the mattress, joints sinking into the plush surface as he climbs over Junmyeon, leaving a trail of kisses from his forehead to his lips. “My prince.”</p><p>Junmyeon preens under the affection, arms locking around Jongin’s neck, trapping him in his embrace. He drags Jongin lower until their chests are touching, until Jongin can feel Junmyeon’s heartbeat press against his, until his own pulse mingles with Junmyeon’s — binding them as one. The kiss is sensual, filthy and they create a ruckus in the sheets until it is Junmyeon hovering over him, free to do as he wishes with Jongin’s body.</p><p>Jongin is at his mercy. He always has been. </p><p>Being involved with his liege is a surefire way to court disaster. If the courts ever catch wind of their affair —  his heart aches at the classification; the intensity of his ardor for Junmyeon could shake the entire kingdom from its foundation — Jongin will be beheaded. Separated from Junmyeon for eternity. </p><p>He feels fingers dig into his jaw, pulling him out of his troubling anxieties. Jongin’s eyes pool with warmth once more when he meets Junmyeon’s gaze. </p><p>“You are to be my eyes and ears, Jongin.” Junmyeon’s voice is a trifling melody; it is one he wants to spend his whole life immersed in. “How can you keep me safe if you are so distracted, Guard Kim? If you do not keep your eyes on me?”</p><p>“Your High—“</p><p>Junmyeon raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“<i>Junmyeon,</i>” he corrects himself. In his humble quarters, where there is none of the opulence of the palace, Junmyeon belongs to him. In this fragment of time, he is just Jongin, and the man above him is someone Jongin has been in love with since the eve of his fifteenth birthday.  </p><p>A hand raises as he brushes Junmyeon’s hair out of his vision, and Jongin smiles. He trails the finger down Junmyeon’s face, tracing the crinkles by his eyes, by his mouth; the mole above his lip which Jongin wants to kiss, he commits it all to memory. “I love—“</p><p>There is a commotion at the door and Jongin pulls away. In his haste, he shoves Junmyeon off of him and scrambles to pull on a robe.</p><p>“Guard Kim?”</p><p>“Present, sir!” </p><p>“The crown prince cannot be found in his chambers.”</p><p>Jongin’s cheeks flush. Of course not, for the elusive crown prince is holding court in his chambers. “I understand, I will begin a search.”</p><p>“At ease.”</p><p>He waits for the footsteps to dissipate before turning back to Junmyeon. The confession he had been about to make dies on his lips. Jongin locks it away in his chest, horrified that he had even thought to express the sentiment. Jongin may belong to Junmyeon, but <i>Junmyeon...</i></p><p>Junmyeon will never belong to him.</p><p>All they have are these fragments of time, shielded away from the world. Enough to fall in love, but too scant to spend their lives in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't think i've ever written something this short ever, but thank you to the tiny sparks fest, there is a first time for everything! i hope you enjoyed this little offering (●´ω｀●)  come talk to me on <a href="twitter.com/522overdose">twitter</a> or <a href="curiouscat.me/522overdose">curiouscat!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>